


there must be something he's thinking of (to tear him away)

by hawaiiwerewolf



Category: Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiiwerewolf/pseuds/hawaiiwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to his lack of sleep, Tony's always prone to falling asleep anywhere and everywhere that isn't his own bed, and Luis is always the one he ends up falling asleep on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there must be something he's thinking of (to tear him away)

Luis doesn’t think anything of it at first, and whether it’s because he tends to be rather oblivious to these things or because of Tony’s constant need to be comforted, he isn’t sure. After a while though, he just seems to notice.

Tony doesn’t get much sleep, and Luis has noticed that ever since he’s known him. Whether it be paranoia or the drugs keeping him up, Tony hardly ever sleeps, and being passed out on the floor of random locations doesn’t really count, either. 

Because of this lack of sleep, Tony is prone to power down at any given moment, and Luis lets him. He’s carried Tony to bed about a million times, and would do it a million times more. 

Behind that partner/business relationship, he and Tony are friends - friends who look after each other, who care for each other. 

But, in retrospect, maybe it’s not so unpredictable when Luis thinks about it. 

The first time Luis really notices it, it’s a little strange. They’re at Tony’s place, enjoying a rare peaceful night away from Rocco or Gracie or Evan. Tony’s got the TV turned to some sappy soap opera, and they’re both watching it from the couch, and Luis is not so much watching it as he is just pretending to be interested for Tony’s sake. 

It’s another one of those times where Tony’s been up for days almost, and Luis isn’t surprised when he notices Tony’s been quiet for a while and feels a soft weight against his shoulder. 

Luis allows himself to glance over, trying hard not to disturb the other man. He thinks, only for a second, of waking Tony up and telling him to go to bed, but the way Tony’s features are softened in his sleep - all signs of stress have vanished - Luis finds himself unable to give in. 

So, he settles back against the couch, turning his attention back to the crying actress on the television, and relaxes - because, he’s probably gonna be here awhile. 

That’s the first time - definitely not the last time, and Luis doesn’t think much of it after that. 

Luis never brings it up to Tony - because it’s the kind of thing that would cause Tony to get embarrassed or flustered, so Luis just refrains from mentioning it. Tony knows, though, and Luis is sure of this - it’s obvious the way Tony just sort of waits for Luis to mention it, but he seems relieved every time Luis doesn’t. 

But, Tony is a man of a many abilities, and because one of those abilities is bad timing, people start to notice. Like Rocco, or Evan - and knowing either one of them, there’s no way they’d let something like this slip by them without at least mentioning it. 

And Rocco is the first to bring it up. 

They’re back at Tony’s again and Rocco’s there, _again_ , snorting up whatever excess coke Tony has lying around. It’s the night they both almost got killed in Chinatown and Luis sees Tony in just make sure he’s okay. 

It’s all Rocco’s fault, and Luis is so pissed at him right now, he considers shooting him the second he lays eyes on him. But, he won’t, because of Tony, because Tony would rather him not, so he doesn’t. 

And there he is, lounging on Tony’s couch, like he never did anything wrong in the first place. 

“Heyy ladies, where ya been?” Rocco calls out, smug and arrogant, as soon as Luis and Tony make it into the apartment. 

“Where the fuck do you think we’ve been,” Luis snaps, and he feels Tony grasp at his arm, as if telling him to calm down, but he can’t. They were almost fucking _killed_ , and he’s submitting enough for Tony by not having Rocco dead already. “we almost got killed because you couldn’t keep your fucking mouth shut.” 

It’s enough to rile Rocco up and enough to have Tony wincing in the background. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Luis, maybe you should consider having your facts straight before-” 

“Gentlemen, please,” Tony’s voice is small compared to theirs, and Luis and Rocco are too busy sizing each other up to really even notice him. “could you have this little banter somewhere that isn’t my apartment so I could get some rest for a change?” 

“Well, luckily for you, Tony, your own personal fucking pillow is here,” Rocco doesn’t take his eyes off of Luis, despite the knowing little smirk forming on his features. “somebody might get the wrong idea with you two sleeping all over each other.” 

Luis at least attempts at pretending to not know what Rocco’s talking about. He hears Tony clear his throat somewhere from behind him. 

“Yes, well,” Tony says, in that nervous chuckling sort of way. “goodnight, gentlemen.” 

As soon as Luis hears Tony’s bedroom door close, he punches Rocco right in his stupid greaseball face. 

\- - - - - 

Evan is just as - if not more - annoying about it as Rocco is. 

Luis has been privileged enough to drive Evan to the docks in East Hook to get two million dollars’ worth of diamonds and Evan’s been surprisingly silent for the last few moments when he brings it up. 

“And, don’t think I haven’t noticed you and Tony, Luis,” He says, and the covetous edge is clear in his voice. “I mean, do I have to remind you that he already has a boyfriend?” 

“What the fuck are you talking about, bro?” Luis is a little too quick in his response, and that’ll probably do nothing but increase Evan’s suspicions - whatever they may be. 

“I’m just saying, last time I checked, I was the only one allowed to sleep with Tony,” Evan says, and Luis knows where he’s going with this immediately. “so kindly back the fuck off, Luis, Tony’s taken.” 

“Nothing’s happening between me and Tony, okay,” Luis says because it’s true, Tony only falls asleep on him because he’s completely drained and Luis only lets him because it’s nice to see Tony get some sleep for a change. It’s not because they’re _dating_ or anything. “You got the wrong idea, bro.” 

“Whatever,” Luis knows Evan doesn’t believe him for a second. “just don’t let it happen again or I’m leaving him - for good this time.” 

Luis makes the mental note to let Tony fall asleep on him right in front of Evan next time. If that’s what it takes to get him out of their lives for good, then Tony can fall asleep on him anytime he wants to. 

Which, he does anyway, but still. 

“Yeah,” Luis says. “we definitely wouldn’t want that.” 

\- - - - - 

Within the next couple of months, both Rocco and Evan are out of their lives. Evan’s most likely dead and Rocco’s most likely on the other side of the country. 

And perhaps something was happening between Luis and Tony, because they _are_ dating now, or at least as close to dating as Luis will allow himself to accept. 

Which, he likes Tony - he _loves_ him - but it’s all still a bit confusing to deal with. 

Luis comes around a lot more, so much that he’s practically moved in, and it’s more or less to make Tony happy and more or less because he just wants to. 

Things are easier now - better, and Luis is grateful that life has calmed the fuck down for a change. 

They’re laying in Tony’s bed with expensive silk sheets tangled around their bodies and Tony’s asleep with his head on Luis’s chest. 

It’s probably somewhere between the late hours of the night and the early hours of the morning and Luis is exhausted - to the point where he’s drifting in and out of consciousness, but Tony’s quiet snores keep startling him awake. 

Tony adjusts in his sleep, wrapping his arm even tighter around Luis’s torso and snuggling his face even deeper into Luis’s skin. Luis manages a half-smile in his state of extreme drowsiness. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Tone,” Luis whispers, even though Tony’s too far gone to hear. Tony’s always afraid that he’ll be abandoned - by Luis especially, although he’ll never admit to it. 

Tony doesn’t have the luxuries that Luis does: a family, people who care for him. Luis is all Tony’s got and Luis can see that Tony’s so fucking scared that he’ll leave him. 

But, he won’t, and with time, maybe Luis can convince him of that.


End file.
